Ri SoRoku Aku
by Dark Blood Empress
Summary: Its all fun, games and backstabbing when these twins get a hold of you.  Yaoi boyXboy  & Incest involved, don't like then don't read simple as that!  Ri-SoRoku-Aku
1. Chapter 1: And the Games begin

**WARNING~ the following story involves Yaoi (boyXboy love) and incest! If you don't like then Don't read just push the back button NOW.**

**All charaters belong to Kingdom Heart(except the odd one that maybe mine), so the people who own them, the lucky bastards, own them blah blah**

**I'm only doing this the once so there it was, enjoy the story everyone ^.^**

**Chapter 1 ~ And the Games Begin**

The sun had been up for a while; it drifted into the room lighting it up, a teen with chocolate brown unruly spiked hair sitting at the end of a double bed that occupied the space closest to the window. He was waiting for his twin to finish getting dressed, watching as the blonde version of himself shuffled through a pile of clothes in his drawers, looking for a pair of jeans; the only piece of clothing that was yet to be put on. Getting a nice view of his blonde twin from behind, he decided to ask about the blonde's latest status.

"So hows that shrimp you got at the moment?"

The blonde merely shrugged as he opened the lowest drawer.

"Yeah, I'm starting to get bored with Hayner, nothing exciting is happening. What about you and that ranga you got on a leash?" He added, pulling out a pair of tight navy-blue skinny jeans, deeming them ok to wear.

The brunette sitting on his bed rolled his eyes at the question.

"Oh that slut Karri, I don't know how I can stand her, she's so clingy and loud."

The blonde was just pulling his pants over his legs when his impatient twin swung his legs off the bed and asked "are you ready yet?"

Pulling up his zip, the blonde looked at himself in the full length mirror.

"Yeah, it was your fault I had to find my other jeans since you got my favourite ones dirty" He said.

"Whatever, you loved it," the brunette replied as he got off the bed and crossed the small distance. "Let's go fishing already." He wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist and placed his head on his shoulder. The blonde turned in the brunette's arms, bright aquamarine eyes meeting identically beautiful aquamarine eyes as they stared at each other.

"Are the two already waiting, baited and hooked?" the blonde questioned, placing his arms on his twins shoulders.

"Mhmmm" The brunette breathed their faces only inches apart.

"Then let's go and reel them in shall we," The blonde murmured, leaning the rest of the distance both boys placed their lips against one another's, fitting perfectly together they moulded into each other as the kiss became deeper and more passionate.

Once they broke apart for air they took each others hand and left their house, which was normally only occupied by the two of them since their parents were usually always away on business.

~~~ Bar ~~~

The place they were set to go "fishing" was only a few blocks away. After parking their car, they walked to the entrance. Opening the door, the twins could see two well dressed men sitting at the bar chatting. The brunette fixed one of the blonde's spikes and said "are you ready sexy?"

The blonde just smirked. "Of course, hot pants."

Happy with that, the brunette smiled a little more; he was seen as the "hyper" one of the twins as he jogged towards the guys at the bar, giggling. Both men turned around as Sora called out.

"RIKU!"

Said silver haired man had just turned around in time to catch the smaller guy, Sora, giggling the entire time making Riku chuckle. The two shared an Eskimo kiss, their noses gently rubbing against each other. The Fiery Red head sitting next to them just shook his head lightly at the sight before him, turning his attention to the smoking hot blonde walking his way.

"Hey Roxy" He said pecking him lightly on the cheek.

"Axel, call me that one more time and I'll–" Axel just pulled Roxas further towards him, his lips crashing against the younger's.

"Or what?" He crooned.

Roxas just rolled his eyes.

**_Flashback_**

They had met the two when Sora had dragged Roxas down to the beach one time, saying he need some sun before he started to blend in with the walls. They spent the whole day there, soaking up the sun, making sand castles, you know the usual beach doing stuff you do.

It all happened when the twins were putting the finishing touches to their sandcastle and a ball flew over head, followed by a redhead tripping and landing on the blond.

"I'm so sorry" the young red head apologised; Roxas just looked at the crumpled sand around them and back to the guy on his lap.

"You've ruined our castle, so could you get off my lap please"

Blushing a little the taller guy gentle lifted himself off the blond, a silver haired guy offering a helping hand. As soon as he was off Sora ran over to his brother.

"You ok Rox"

"Yeah I'm fine"

The two older guys approached the twins, the tallest with red hair rubbing the back of his head looking guilty at the now lump of sand.

"Sorry for what happened, my mate here" the silver haired guy gestured to the red head next to him "is a bit of a clouts…specially round cuties"

Sora and Roxas just looked at each other then back to the other guys

"Not interested" they both said in a bored monotone unison.

With blank faces the two taller boys started laughing

"What!" the twin once again said in unison and a little disgruntle.

"Awe sorry that was just too adorable" the redhead started to calm down and the silver nodding his head

"Yeah sorry but its true"

Both twins stood and started to walk in the other direction,

"They were kinda cute, you thinking-" Sora whispered

Roxas grinned "Mhmm, ready 3, 2, 1"

"Hey, Wait, Please" twins smirking as they turned around, Sora's then as innocent as you could imagine and Roxas unreadable, they jogged over to the twins.

"Let us buy you guys some ice-cream to make up for what happened" the silver head nodding in agreement before saying

"Yeah and lets start over"

"Ice-cream" beamed Sora

"Our choice?" Roxas being a little suspicious, "Fine, I'm Roxas and this is my twin Sora" the brunet beaming as he heard his name.

"Awesome, I'm Axel got it memorised" the twins raising an eyebrow each.

"When he does things like that, just ignore him, it works for me, I'm Riku by the way"

"Thanks man" Axel rolled his eyes "come on lets get that ice-cream already"

The other three jogging passed, Riku nudged Axel "Thanks for offering to pay Axe" Everyone was grinning except Axel as he ran after them

"No fair"

Rest of the afternoon was simpler, Axel still ended up paying because no one else could "find" their wallets but beside a few grumbles for the red head they found a nice place along the beach were they could talk and watch the sunset.

"Hey we should do this again, I hear there's another sunset tomorrow" Riku winked at Sora

"Really, Rox can we please" Sora tugged on Roxas sleave begging

"Maybe, if there's ice-cream involved" he said looking at Axel who just smiled

"I think that can be arranged, so it's a date"

"We'll see" the blond and brunet said as the walked back to their car waving a goodbye.

Once in the car Sora spoke first, as Roxas was starting the car, he driving this time.

"I want the silver hair one, Riku's more my type you can have the pyromaniac"

"Wasn't going to have it any other way, babe" Both leaning over giving each other a peck on the lips before Roxas turned the key and drove off.

**End of the beginning**


	2. Chapter 2: Drinks on the house

**WARNING…on Chapter 1(basically-Yaoi & incest, don't like then how'd you find this?)**

**Chapter 2~ Drinks on the house **

Sora was acting more excited today, he was bouncing on Riku's lap at the bar and then when they all went out for lunch he was skipping and jumping everywhere. Once Sora had let Riku get close enough to Roxas he just had to ask.

"Did you give him sugar again?" laughing as Sora tried to pull him again over to their destination. Roxas smiled but shacked his head 'no'

"You know what today is, we're both just excited, some…" gesturing to his twin "More than others" they all smiled as they entered the restaurant.

They were shown to a booth near the window by one for the waiters, their table looking out and over the magnificent beach, the water glimmering in the midday sun while people swam and played til their hearts content.

A waitress arrived shortly asking if they would like any beverages before ordering. The pyro, the silver head and the blond twin all joking that Sora shouldn't have anything besides water as he was already hyper enough with out adding of any sugar.

The brunet shuffled closer to the window in an attempt to make sulk in a "corner" moment, crossing his arms and pouting his lips all at once, the 3 boys giggled, the waitress still there smiling sweetly at the scene. Axel and Roxas order there drinks first, Riku then calling the waitress closer and in a loud whisper, so that it was obvious to everyone on the table, ordered two Spiders (*fizzy drink with a scope with ice-cream in it, making a fizzy foam on top) to which with no real surprise had the sulking brunet brighten up within a millisecond and tightly hugging the other man like a child who was just given a shiny new toy.

Roxas laughed at his brother, but it was also what he loved the most about him; that child like innocent that he had always about him, fun and so carefree but mature when it needed be. Even though they had grown up and no longer boys it was nice to still see and feel what most people leave behind in their adolescents.

It was the perfect day, the weather beautiful, the lunch absolutely delicious, the company delightfully gorgeous and the night was going to be even better.

What could make the twin even happier on their special day; it was after all their birthday.

After lunch and a afternoon at the beach, the guys went there separate ways home to get ready for the evening events. Riku and Axel had planned something and told them to dress sexy, the twins knew they were going to a nightclub but not sure which one.

Once they got home it was around 5:30PM, the guys weren't going to be picking them up till 8:30PM; apparently Axel wanted to wash his hair and it would take basically all that time to put it back to normal spiked up state.

This left the twin's time to pick out there clothes, shower, eat and still have plenty of time to chill or something else. It was too early to eat Sora thought as he opened the fridge to pull out the semi frozen mince setting it on the bench to defrost a bit more, he also retrieved the Spaghetti and sauce jar from the cupboard. Arms encircled the brunet's waist, feeling the warmth and weight of the blonde's chest against his back and a light kiss placed upon his neck before Roxas rested his head on his twin's shoulder.

"Yum Spaghetti Bolognaise" Roxas said looking at the food on the bench, his hand slid into Sora's "come on, lets go pick out something for tonight shall we"

With that he pulled them up the stairs to their bedroom.

They ended up choosing tight leather pant, Sora going with a black tee with ace playing cards on it, a bullet hole through the middle of the fan of aces, a smoking gun lying near the bottom and the words written in red 'Wanna play some Russian roulette?'

Roxas' shirt a dark violet colour, fluoro pink and blue arrows pointing in different directions, white writing saying 'I'm like DRR, make the right moves and you'll win a prize'

Each set of clothes having chains hanging off some part or another.

Roxas pulled his brothers shirt off before pulling his own off, followed by the rest of their clothing and lead them into the shower. The water was warm as it washed over their bodies, Roxas had one arm around Sora's waist the other in his twins chocolate spiked hair, Sora mimicking the same pose, they leaned into each other lips crashing together, bodies grinding being pulled as close as possible without being inside one another. The blond started to suck the water from off his twin's neck making sure not to leave a mark even though he desperately wanted to, just to show who Sora really belonged to.

After itheir time/i in the shower, they went to make dinner downstairs not bothering to put anything but their boxes on, they didn't wait to get there clothes dirty after all and bolognaise could get quite messy.

The rest of the time they had till the twins were being picked up they spent cuddling and kissing on the couch watching a short 30minute anime movie "Voice of a Distant Star".

Unlike Axel, Roxas and Sora's hair naturally spiked up the way it did so all they had to do was put on their clothes. Which they had just finished doing when there was a knock on the door.

"Come on they're here" the blond started down the stairs to the front door only for him to be spun round and soft lips planting onto his which he gladly returned.

"Happy Birthday Rox" Sora smiled sweetly, Roxas squeezed his hand a little.

"You to, Happy Birthday Sora"

Axel met them as they opened the door, Riku waving from the car, as the car pulled out of the driveway and to this mysterious place the twins tried to guess there destination. But the two older guys wouldn't budge on giving up an answer till driving down a road filled with lights, Riku pointing to a particular Club.

"Are friends Zigbar and Luxord own this place, they just opened a month ago" Riku smiled and the red head next to him grinned widely pulling up into a parking lot.

Everyone got out and walked straight up to the bouncer at the door He was a big guy with ginger hair he smirk as he saw the group skip the giant line.

"Xaldin my man, we brought the birthday boys so let us get the party started" the large man looked at the pyro his smirk turning into a smile

"Zigbar is waiting for you in the room up stairs; happy b-days have a good one guys" and he stepped a side letting the four inside.

Music blasted loudly, while different coloured lights flashed, people were dancing on the dance floor smoke machines releasing a fine mist through the moving bodies. Axel grabbed Roxas' hand nodding to the stairs on the other side of the room just off to the side of the bar. Riku followed suit holding tight to Sora's hand, as they followed the red head through the mass of moving bodies; finally reaching there destination the climbed the stair case which lead into another area like down below but it had a more darkish or raving feeling, to it. There was a door to the left that they entered, it was an office soundproof from the music outside and sitting at a desk was a man with long black hair white streaks and wearing an eye patch, The twins looking at each other guessing just by the same look they had that they both thought he kinda looked like a pirate.

The 'pirate' got up from behind his desk of paperwork

"Hiya I guess these are the birthday guys, I'm Zigbar, drinks are on the house tonight"

"Serious, thanks" everyone practically said

"Yeah yeah, now take these and get out of my boring office and enjoy yourselves" he handed them a bright fluoro wrist band, so the bartenders knew that drinks were free for them, and ushered them out of the room back into the music pumped room waving goodbye.

They got their drinks and danced most of the night away, it basically became one big giggling, hazy, blurred memory. As they became even more intoxicated the more dancing occurred. On the dance floor a lot of bodies pushed up against each other, specially between the redhead, the blond, the brunet and a silver head; it was pretty much sex with your clothes on. Hips grinding together, mouths attacking any open skin, kissing, sucking and bitting all at once.


	3. Chapter 3: Things get messy with a Blend

**WARNING…on Chapter 1(basically-Yaoi & incest, don't like then how'd you find this?)**

**Chapter 3~ Things get messy with a blender**

The four of them stumbled into the house, each trying to support themselves as well as each other, somehow, with only Sora tripping and falling on the couch, they sat him up and all collapsed upon the piece of furniture, tangled and laying upon with no care. The boys were laughing at the most normalest things in the house until Roxas when all serious thinky think.

"What's wrong Roxy-ass" Axel slurred, said blond just pouted

"We didn't get a cake"

Sora overly dramatically gasped at this sudden realisation, then both twins who sat opposite to each other said

"We need a cake, it's not a birthday with out one" only other people who were as intoxicated would understand so Axel pointed in the general direction to the kitchen

"Then off to cake to make a kitchen" the others cheering as they tried to untangle themselves resulting in Riku falling on the floor with a thud, but they all made it into the kitchen one way or another.

"So what flavour do you want it" Riku said as he went to open the cupboard

Roxas "STRAWBERRY" Sora "RAINBOW-W-w" both giggling again, once Riku opened the door he pulled out some cocoa powder

"Chocolate it is" he slurred, Sora and Roxas looked each other with blank faces before they went

"YAY!" big grins and arms in the air.

A large ball was found and the usual ingredients like flour, sugar, milk, eggs, butter, cocoa powder taken out of their usual places. No measurements were needed, nope basically pour and let Roxas stir.

"Its got lumps, bad lumps"

"Here let's use this" Sora pulled a blended out of the bottom cupboard

Axel grinned and poured the batter into the blender and flicked the switch, nothing happened so he turned it up high still nothing

"Its not working, Riku fix it" the silver head did as the pyro told him to and did what he did best. He picked up the end of the cord and placed it into the switch fixing the problem, but in which I guess you can image a blender full of chocolate cake mix, switch on high, with no lid would do to an already flour covered kitchen.

Yep, it went everywhere; the bench, floor, walls, ceiling and who ever stood in the room.

The blender's switch was flicked off, its content everywhere, but with no more lumps. Sora pointed to the other 3 guys in the room

"Hahaha your hair is like mine now" that's when they lost it laughing their heads off. Axel licked Roxas' cheek

"Mmmm do you also taste like chocolate Sora or just Roxas?" Sora walked up to his twin licking his other cheek.

"Do I taste like you Rox?" Roxas licked the splattered batter off his brother's cheek then licked Sora's bottom lip which made him open his mouth for Roxas' tongue to dive straight in. Riku and Axel started breathing a little harder when scene in front of them turned into a grope fest. Riku leant into Sora, his tongue licking the shell of the brunet's ear and whispered huskily.

"I want a taste too" Sora pulled a little bit back looking at the people who occupied the room finishing on Axel.

"How big is your bed?" the red head just grinned even bigger

"I think big enough, just" with that he grabbed Roxas' hand, since he was closest, making a train out of them, Sora still attached to the blond and Riku being happily dragged at the end.

The bedroom slammed open, bits of clothing tugged and pulled until they finally lay on the floor discarded. All four managed to fit on the queen size bed, Sora and Axel finding themselves on the bottom, Riku and Roxas straddling on top. Everything was so heated mouths attacked other mouths or flesh, bodies grinding against each other.

Roxas was a top Axel tracing as much of the red heads chest with his mouth as he possibly could, Axel moaning as the blonde's mouth attached to one of his nipples.

Riku was working on Sora's neck, earning a wonderful noise as he sucked and nipped at a certain sweet spot; the Silver head then worked his way back up across the brunets jaw line to his lips, tasting all that he could. Breaking for a breather Sora glanced at his twin, Riku followed the gaze and smirked "So did Rox taste like chocolate too?"

"Do you want me to make sure and taste him again?"

Riku nodded his head and Sora felt a hand on his arm, it was Axel and he nodding his head in approval to.

With a bit of difficulty the Sora and Riku switched places, the brunet tapped his twin but the blond to lost in want he was doing to notice. Axel was about to push the Roxas away when Sora shook his head and crawled up behind, wrapping his arms around his waist, he began to placing butterfly kisses along Roxas' back. Roxas stopped and mewed when a hand encircled his lower area. Sora whispered huskly into his twin's ear, separating every word.

"I… want… you"

Anyone who wasn't fully hard before was defiantly now; turning his head there lips almost touching there breaths mingled. Roxas' eyes skimmed over the other two males in the bed who eagerly waited, then smirked

"I want to be entertained first, you two make out first then we will, deal"

The twins smiled at each other thinking that if they, Axel and Riku, didn't they would just stumble out and just go have fun on there own and if they did, then tonight was going to be interesting.

Riku looked at the two on top of the red head next to him, then leaned and tilted Axel's face over to his, there lips crashing together. Riku still had the hand which titled Axel's face cupping his cheek and ran his other hand through his red spikes and under the pyro's head.

Axel snaked his nearest arm round the silver mans waist pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. Both their tongues fought for dominancy; a moan escaped into the room, followed by a deeper sound that came from Axel. Sora had started to stoke Roxas' member in which lead to the two move and grind into Axel's hips, Riku won the battle of tongues while the red head was pinned.

The poor bed springs creaked under more pressure of moving bodies, the four men now just a tangle of limbs upon the sheets. Each kissing, touching, thrusting, moaning, grunting, emitting sounds of lust and love to who ever they could.

The final moment as they came together, riding each other out, feeling that sensation of pure heavenly bliss, a moment that felt like it could go on forever, even after they collapsed panting, till slowly drifting off to sleep, arms and legs still in a mess about each other.

* * *

**A/N**~ Chapter 4 is coming along but slowly, I tend to write thing out of order so I'm sorry if updates take a little while ^.^


End file.
